


A Good Girl for Daddy

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A bit OOC if I'm Honest, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Food Kink, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Punishment, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: it's as the tags and title suggest. this is a fic about reader and genji with a daddy kink.Proofread bypoutypanic!





	1. Chapter 1

Genji asks you a question already knowing your answer, and you feel weak.

"You are going to a good girl for Daddy tonight, aren't you?"

Genji's holding your face. You can't look away. Not that you would try. His visor is on, but you know he is staring at you expectantly. Hazy lust in his brown eyes and waiting patiently for you to answer. That his face is hidden and yours isn't puts him at an unfair advantage. He can see your gaze twitch nervously as you try to remember to answer and what to say. You stammer before agreeing.

Genji claims big girls can undress themselves, so you strip. He tilts his helm up and down, side-to-side, making sure you know he's watching the little show. Then he comes close to appreciate your body and removes his mask, tossing it the side. His hands glide all over your body, feeling your soft skin. He kneels down to kiss up your stomach, between your breasts, and teases each nipple with a quick lick. Then he takes the rough pads on his fingertips that he normally uses for wall climbing and teases your nipples some more. Pulling them down and letting them bounce back up. Pushing them inside your breasts and then grabbing a handful of the entirety of the pillowy flesh. Enjoying the unevenness of your breath.

"Daddy forgets how beautiful his little girl is," he says, with a small smile, as he cups your breasts one last time, making them bounce slightly. He chuckles.

You were hoping to be touched more, so you grab at his hands, about to ask your daddy for more. He's too fast for you, grabbing your wrists instead. He gets to his feet.

"You know that you have not earned it," he chides, letting go of your wrists. You let them drop to your sides in disappointment, "Maybe when you have more discipline."

You return to the memory of him teaching you to meditate with him. He 'tested' you by sticking his hand down the front of your pants. Then scolded you whenever your breathing increased, saying that you needed to stay relaxed. No discipline, indeed. In the present, you sigh in defeat.

"But, Daddy..."

"No. I have no intention of spoiling you, my baby girl. Besides," Genji says thoughtfully, "you would look even more beautiful with Daddy's dick in your mouth. You want that," his voices drops impossibly low, "don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," is all you can say.

He gives you a wicked look and reaches down to take out his member. Then you find yourself on your knees, one hand clinging to his cock and the head in your mouth. Genji lovingly traces his fingertips along the hollows of your cheeks as you suck.

"You are Daddy's obedient child, aren't you?" He asks proudly, "Be patient for me, and Daddy will take care of you."

He is pleased with you, and the weak feeling increases. You live to please your daddy. But he's also teasing when asking you to be patient. It's going to be a long night. He likes it when you suck hard on the tip. It being a prosthetic means you can be as rough as you like and not worry about your teeth accidentally scraping it as it fills your mouth.

He breathes deeply before sighing contentedly and telling you, "It seems Daddy makes a good teacher."

Genji loves the way you look up at him with his cock in your mouth, making sure he's pleased while you service him. You're adorable to him. He pokes your nose with a grin, knowing you can't evade him.

"That is enough, my baby girl," he says, taking your hand off and pulling out of your mouth. You lick your lips to clean the stray saliva off.

"I love the way you do that," Genji says, smiling like a pleased cat. He caresses your cheekbone with his thumb, "Makes me think you're hungry for Daddy's dick."

With the way he talks, so filthy and without shame, you would do anything for him right now. So you gladly lay face-down on the bed for him to tie you to it. He continues to sweet-talk you through the whole process.

"You thought about Daddy taking care of you every night before now, didn't you?"

He ties your arms out at the top corners of the bed.

"I can imagine you touching yourself while thinking about it."

He ties your legs together at the ankles instead of apart. You could listen to this all day, and you don't want to interrupt. So you lie silently, staring back at him, dumbly.

"You are Daddy's little whore, aren't you? Lying here like this. I want to get someone else in here to show them how fuckable you look."

You wouldn't put it past him to do it, so your body twitches nervously against the restraints. Genji looms over you, his hands and knees making indents in the bed around you. Then you feel him crawl backwards.

You squeal in surprise when he bites your left butt cheek. He chuckles. He waits long enough that you think he's unfortunately moved on and then bites you again. This time you only grunt. He bites you with the clear intention of leaving no part of your ass, back, and shoulders free of marks. He works you up to quiet moans into the pillow, writhing as much as you can considering you're tied down.

"Daddy," is your strained whine when he stops.

"I told you I would not spoil you. You want Daddy's dick don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Ahhh, do you know how aroused you sound right now?"

He sets his knees on either side of your thighs.

"You love taking Daddy's dick, don't you? Lucky for you, I love giving it to you."

Genji is threading a finger through the gap between your thighs. He pets at your slit, and it's not long before he takes the finger out with the tip covered in slick.

"You don't have to say anything," he says, cracking open a tiny bottle, "I know how much you want your daddy to fuck you."

Genji takes his time, making as much noise he can slathering the lube on his cock. You continue your silence, because he's right. If you weren't tied to the bed, you would have lifted your hips and presented yourself to make him hurry up. But Genji prefers to fuck you through the tight hole between your thighs. His hands come to rest on either side of your rib cage. He slides his cock, coated in lube, between your thighs to breach your waiting pussy. He releases a hot breath onto your back. You relax, satisfied to be finally stuffed with Genji's cock.

"Are you ready for Daddy?"

"Yes," is your quick reply.

"Then say it," he orders.

"Daddy."

He pulls most of the way out and hovers over your ass.

"Again!"

"Daddy!"

He gives your first real thrust, and that's when you learn how to play the game. You pray to Daddy in a small voice, repeating yourself endlessly, begging for each thrust. He obliges, and the bed starts creaking the rhythm set by the movement of his hips.

Your words start to become more and more incoherent as the minutes pass, until you give up and let any noise out.

He cums the first time with a full-body tremor and a loud hum. He thrusts slow to a stop. He doesn't have semen to fill you with, but he does back out and apply more lube to himself. Then he quickly guides his cock back inside you and continues as if he never came at all. Because when Genji got his cybernetic cock, it came with an upgrade. He can have as many orgasms as he wants before he gets tired. And he does get tired, just not easily.

Genji hums again, thinking.

"You are not a very polite child, are you? Perhaps I should be more strict with you."

This is something new, which has you apprehensive. You might not react the way he likes and receive punishment. Last time Genji punished you, he left you here for an hour on your own. You were so worn out at the time that you fell asleep. He woke you with loud, stinging slaps to your bare behind, smugly saying he would stop merely if you begged forgiveness.

"Well?"

You're nervous, and it's winding you up. Genji's thrusts push a piercing whine out of you. He is relentless and doesn't slow one bit, despite your distress.

"Are you not grateful to Daddy for giving you his dick?"

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"Baby girl," he says, groaning between words, "Louder!"

You repeat yourself, shouting loudly. Then you blush, anyone outside in the neighbouring rooms might have heard you. But it also makes you aware of the pounding of blood in your clit.

Hearing you obey lets Genji reach another peak, with a quiet moan. He gets louder as the night goes on. This repeats several times, with him reapplying the lube each time. You're a wet mess, your own slick and the lube all over your butt and in the sheets below, making it so easy for him to invade you again and again.

Genji is losing steam with each round, his body slowly wilting over your body. Sweat drips off his bare face onto your back, mixing your own together in the ridges down the sides of your back.

"Daddy loves to, ah, fuck you," he says, voice straining. He would say more, but he can't get the words out without his English pronounciation suffering.

You can't cum without attention to your clit, and with your legs bound together, you can't rut against the bed. And Genji isn't going to touch you until he decides he's done. He keeps you on the edge for no less than an hour. With the promise of heaven on just the other side. Being almost there. Almost there. _Almost. There._ It's sweet and yet slowly driving you insane. All the hottest fantasies in the world couldn't end this for you. So you have no choice but to mentally remain in the room, listening to Genji's heavy breathing and the wet slap of his lower body against your naked ass and the creak of the bed.

Genji comes one last time, and he actually has to pause to catch his breath and gather the energy to keep from collapsing on top of you.

"Daddy...hah...is very happy with you...hah," he pants, gently sliding out. He crawls to the bedside table and takes a small knife to cut the restraints off. He turns you over. He then settles next to you. He lavishes kisses all over the side of your neck and reaches down to rub your clit. He uses three fingers and ravages the whole area, making you cum immediately. Your hips lift off the bed, your thighs tense, and he rubs you through your orgasm. What leaves your mouth is a loud sob, all the energy of the night overloading your body in a few quick seconds. If it didn't feel so good, it would have been cruel.

The neighbours could probably hear. Therefore, they knew you kept coming back to get dicked by your daddy. Not to mention, the redness on your ass from Genji's synthentic skin hitting your ass hundreds of times over the course of the night. You won't be able to sit properly for days. Genji is going to silently ooze smugness the entire time, slyly watching from behind covered eyes as you struggle.

You drop straight to sleep afterwards, exhausted and more satisfied than you can handle. You wake up the next morning extra groggy but clean and tucked under the blankets.


	2. Just the Tip

This time, your daddy only had you strip and kneel, while he watched. He had unceremoniously removed his face gear first, and now his dark eyes flitted over your body, his hands on his hips. Your clothes flew off and your knees hit the floor promptly. For you had been a bad girl while your daddy was away on his last long-term mission. A period of unusual arousal clouded your mind, and you took care of yourself instead of waiting for Genji to do it.

You thought being extra good right now would help you avoid punishment. You feared the worst, that you wouldn't get any dick tonight.

"Don't worry. I will take you," Genji said, pausing to exhale passionately while taking in your naked form, "But you are not getting all of me. It makes me sad to say this, but you have not earned that privilege."

Genji took a hand from his hip and pressed it to his cheek, disappointed, as if he couldn't believe the predicament your bad behaviour had gotten him in. Then he smiled and beckoned you towards his clothes dresser.

"You are already on your knees. Crawl for me."

The smile might be a red flag, but obedience was always a good thing. You did as told, falling forward onto your hands. You stuck your hips out each side as you moved. Looking extra tempting.

"Stop," Genji said, when you were at his feet. You sat back and gazed up at him.

He pushed down on the blocky, metal piece protruding from his lower stomach. It clicked, and the black piece below fell into his waiting hand. He was in no hurry. Your feet shifted beneath you. Genji's cock extended from the open space, erect and ready.

Your mouth watered, your lower lip dipping down half an inch.

"Hold still, Baby Girl. Daddy has something you will like."

He said you weren't getting all of him, but now he was saying he had something you'd like. Confusing.

Genji turned around to block you from what he was doing. He fussed a little. You heard plastic hitting the wood surface of the dresser and then something scraping that same plastic. Genji turned back around, and when his erection whipped around to stick out into your face, you smelled...peanut butter?! Genji planted one of his hands on his hip.

"Go ahead. Remember, not all of it. Just the tip."

You crossed your eyes to see better and found a hastily-applied layer of peanut butter on the head of Genji's dick. You hesitated, but it was harmless. And your daddy gave you an order.

You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue a little to wrap your lips around it and lick at the peanut butter. Ohhh, it was the kind with added salt and sugar. This kind of peanut butter has no business tasting this good. No wonder Winston was addicted to it. Before you knew it, you had finished and sat back on your heels with loud lip-smacking sounds.

"Ahhhh," Genji sighed, his shoulders relaxing back, "That felt great, but you finished too quickly, did you not?"

You gave him what you hoped looked like sad, puppy eyes and stuck your bottom lip.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Don't worry, Little One. I have more."

Genji turned around again, giving you a nice view of his backside. But you knew you couldn't touch without permission and shifted in your seat in annoyance. Genji turned back around. This time he had a dollop of whipped cream balanced on the end of his cock. You didn't wait for him to encourage you and attacked the whipped cream with your mouth, but then you remembered to slow it down. You pretended to get every last taste off, like whipped cream was your favourite food in the world. Looking up into his eyes, yours full of gratitude and longing.

Next came Nutella. At first, you thought this game Genji was making you play was absurd. But he had made it fun for you to try and guess what flavour was next. This time, your daddy encouraged you to touch yourself. Your circled your little nub with your finger while sucking all the Nutella off Genji's cock. It was made realistically, with a circular groove imitating foreskin around the soft tip. The tip of your tongue dug into the ring around the head to get all the Nutella out, Genji moaning quietly all the while. You saw Genji closed his eyes for a more passionate moan and inched forward to take more of him past your lips.

Genji opened his eyes and stopped you with a hand on your shoulder.

"I know you are hungry for my cock, so I have more for you," He said, holding your chin gently, pulling back, and turning around.

Next, Genji turned around to present you with raspberry jam. How sweet! Just like your daddy was being right now. While you lapped the jam off, he tilted his head just enough to get a good look at you working your clit. He sucked in a trembling breath and rolled his shoulders back.

Genji put marshmallow fluff last on his cock. You gladly gulped that down. This was the most fun you'd ever had servicing someone, but your feet were getting tired from holding you upright this time. As soon as you moved to flex them and settle into a more comfortable position, Genji grabbed your face, thumb and forefinger on your cheeks. He held you with a light touch, but your drive to obey held you firmly in place. He knelt down to your eye level.

"Tired? We will move on. But first," he said, whispering the last two words and leaning in closer, "You have something on your face that Daddy will help you with."

Genji pulled on your upper lip with his lips, slipping his tongue out to lick your lip and the skin above it. He moved down to your lower lip, sucking on it. Then he opened his mouth to make out with you, his hand pushing on the one you had between your legs. His fingers joined yours, rubbing the area of your clit roughly.

All of a sudden, his hand stopped, and he pulled back. His eyes were set ablaze with lust, trapping you in his gaze. If only he'd push you to the ground and take you right here.

But he didn't. _Damn him_ for being so disciplined.

"What a good girl. Lay on the bed for your daddy, will you?" he asked, a hand on your shoulder, "It's time for you to take my cock."

While you stood to go obey, Genji turned around one last time to grab the little bottle of lube. He climbed onto the bed and knelt down between your legs. He opened the lube and slathered it on himself. Up and down his length. Adding some more. More than he needed, in your opinion. You waited patiently, but flexed your legs open in a subtle hint to hurry up.

He then poured some on his pointer finger and reached down to line your slit with the lube. He tickled all around your entrance with that cool and hard finger, then slipped it inside.

"Yes, please, Daddy," you moaned, finally penetrated.

He pumped the finger a few times, then curled and uncurled it, teasing your g-spot. You got impatient and rolled your hips against the sensation of his finger being inside you.

"Daddy, I'm ready," you told him sweetly, hoping it would move this along. You weren't tight or dry anymore, and you hadn't been for a while.

"Very well, Baby Girl. You have waited long enough."

Truer words never caressed your ears.

Genji gripped your hips with both hands and pulled you a bit closer, resting your thighs on his knees. The bed creaked quietly when he bent over you with his cock in hand. He braced himself on the bed with the other hand and gave you a slow kiss. The head of his length poked at your entrance, and you clapped your hands on either side of his face, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Genji pulled away from your lips to look down between you. He rolled his hips, pressing harder at the entrance to your cunt.

"I love how warm you are. Feels so good."

Genji continued thrusting into his hand and bent down farther to lay his lips on your neck. He whispered, "Be a good girl and continue to rub yourself for me," in between kisses.

When Genji didn't penetrate you further, the idea of which made something deep inside your core yearn almost painfully for your daddy's dick, you pulled him closer with your free hand to kiss at his lips. You pulled his bottom lip with your teeth and begged,

"Daddy, please!"

Genji only fucked into his hand faster. Yes, it was doing the job, but it wasn't what you wanted. So very badly.

"You disobeyed me. I would be neglecting you if I did not follow through on punishing you. Besides, I love it when you are a bad girl. Punishments are the most fun."

You begged and whined and promised all sorts of things. Things you normally wouldn't promise, like to be your daddy's pet for a day. Or even a week. To blow him every day for a month. Or let him facefuck you. Nope, Genji ignored you. So you tried looking extra alluring, bending your body in sexy ways, arching your back to brush your breasts against his chest and pulling your legs open as far as they would go.

"Pretty, my baby girl, but I already know you are a slut for Daddy."

It was clear from the wicked smirk you glimpsed in between his expressions of bliss that Genji was thoroughly enjoying your pleading and bargaining. Perhaps he had planned this all along. _Of course_ your daddy turned your punishment into something he could enjoy.

Genji's slim-shaped, brown eyes glanced down your body and back up at your face to smile once again at your obvious need for him to be inside you. You knew there was more; he was just withholding it from you.

He gave you a slow kiss, one that made you weak, and said, "Get yourself to the edge, and I will think about it."

He let his smile relax into an open mouth, panting warm air onto your nose. The head of his dick continued to drum just inside you.

"Daddy, _please_. I'll be good for you."

He groaned, "Show me."

You had no choice but to ravage your nub, and your hips lifted off the bed as your lower body tightened.

Genji slammed into you when your orgasmed exploded, completing you. Your inner muscles rapidly squeezed his cock, heightening the pleasure.

You relaxed back onto the bed beneath Genji.

"You belong to your daddy," he reminded you. He watched you, waiting.

"Yes, Daddy," you panted.

"Good girl," Genji praised, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

He leaned back to pull out gently and go prepare to clean you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
